earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopf's Story Book 11
[[Kopf%27s_Story|'Kopf's Story']] :- ''by Kopfjagger and Lucia A Stand From a distance, Lucia heard the voice of her husband, calling out to her. Softly she moaned his name in answer. She did not want to awaken, however. It was peaceful where she was. The peace was so powerful that she wondered if she had ever truly felt peace before. Even her bones seemed to hum with the slow energy of it. It held her and she embraced it. The voice was insistent that she wake. As the poison cleared her mind, she became aware of the cold slimy stone at her back, the overwhelming stench of sewers, but mostly she realized the voice was not her husbands. Kopfjagger stood over her, an empty vial on the floor beside him. Her head held in his leather bound hands. She was speaking to him as his gloved hands stroked her hair. It was slow and slurred at first, but she was speaking. On the surface, Kopfjagger knew that she would come out of her poison and fatigue. But when she began to speak, he could feel the tension and worry melt away from him like ice left in the noonday sun. It did not matter to him that she did not call out his name at first. Not much, anyway. It was to be expected. But it was most pleasant to hear his name when she had her mind back. This was impossible, yet he witnessed it. He resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. He struggled with how to begin a conversation with someone that made him feel a light headed fool from a distance. If he could barely think while just looking at her, what would he sound like when he actually tried to speak? But there she was; so close and so wonderful. Gulping down his panic he thrust his shaking hands into the oversized pockets of his jacket. Trying to keep his courage up, he started awkwardly walking over to her. He was hoping he could get hello out before losing his mind entirely. Gulping didnt seem to be helping much anymore. Her arm was still numb and her body weak after what she had done in the chamber. She placed her good arm around Kopfjagger's neck and pulled herself up. She wobbled a bit but was able to walk on her own after a second or two. She just wanted out now. She couldn't imagine what the undead would do to her if she were captured. And what would they do to Kopfjagger. Surely he would be seen as a traitor. A shiver passed through her. No, she would stay strong until they were away from here and the dark, empty cages that awaited new occupants. He gave her plenty of time to get her wits and strength back. They would need both if they were to survive this. His shoulders visibly relaxed when she stood and he tried to not wrap his arms around her, but he was just helping her up afer all. The warning gong had not sounded and the same guards that they had passed earlier would be the only ones still there. He was not entirely sure how to proceed but soon Lucia found her legs and it was time to be gone from this dark place. He let his arms reluctantly find his sides again. The Forsaken rogue had never really considered the Undercity dark before now. Whatever had happened, and he did not suspect that it was ruining the dead-flesh of his once friend the Apothecary, his capital city had lost its awe and splendor. It was now a place where death plotted its vengeance upon the living. He had no reason to be in such a place any longer. *GONG* Curses. He grabbed Lucia firmly by the wrist and began to run, not sprint lest he hurt her, but run nonetheless, through the cave and towards hope. *GONG* She was having a hard time keeping up but he could not slow nor could he let go. If she fell behind she would be dead. If he let her lead, she would be dead. Everything would lead to her death except where he was leading her. *GONG* The guards were up ahead now, just around the corner. The torchlight illuminated the path before them. "Run!" He yelled at her, "RUN!" *GONG* Leaping around the corner he sprang upon the startled guards. They were expecting an attack to come from the other direction. No one would expect someone to try and fight their way out of the Forsakens capital city. Lucia's heart raced. Her breath came out ragged and strained. He ran so fast! A pounding began at her temples and she began to see spots yet still he ran, pulling her along. She was terrified of tripping or slipping on the stones. Her feet began to drag as they twisted and turned around corners, the awful sound of a warning gong in the background, seemingly in time with her pulse. They turned a corner and suddenly they were there, the guards from before, now more alert but peering outside instead of in. Kopfjagger didn't have her hand any more, instead he had his blades drawn and was battling with the two. Blades swirled and danced into the rotted meat of the guards. He was dealing death with his twin blades of horror but he was not the only one fighting. Lucia was pouring fire and ice onto the Forsaken as his blades dropped any that were in front of them. Behind her, Lucia could hear the clink and clatter of more alerted and coming for them, for her. A cluster of undead turned the corner. Panicked Lucia summoned the frigid elements and snared them in ice. It wouldn't hold long, already they stirred and grinned at her maliciously, thinking of the things they could do to her when they had her trapped with them. Perhaps that would give enough time for her to escape. Kopfjagger was not only her guide anymore. He was her protector, her companion and her only hope of not falling into their twisted hands. She heard him yell at her to run. She hesitated, she couldn't leave him! The thought of abandoning him here.... she couldn't! She shook her head at him, clearing telling him no, she would not run without him. She backed away and prayed for strength. Then calling to the sky, she raised her hands to the air and made any moisture in it freeze. Shards of ice began raining down on the undead enemy, slowing them, tearing at their dead husks. She pictured her husband and she looked at her greatest friend fighting before her and a tear fell on to her face and froze in mid trickle. Her lips turned blue, and her breath became visible as she channeled the water elementals and made them freeze. More comets of ice rained around them. Kopfjagger knew that once they were out of the city, they were safe. The guards were not permitted to leave the confines of the city. This sacred capital was not to be left undefended for any reason. That was their chance. Their hope. What wasnt she running? Magic is fine, but if she dies it will all be for naught. Run woman! Finally he just grabbed her and turned towards the end of the darkness. Running as fast as he dared, the Forsaken rogue saw a sliver of silver light up ahead of them. Cold sunlight sliced its way through the dark and dank tunnel. That was their salvation. "Halt!" "Die traitor scum!" "Leeehhht mmmmeee hhhhavvve thhhhhhe hhhuumaaan" He could hear the guards calling out to them. Their cries were getting closer and closer. Lucia was slowing and he could not drag her. There was only one thing that he could do now and he was thankful for the opportunity. Kopfjagger stopped abruptly. Lucia nearly ran into him but he caught her fully in his arms and kissed her on the forehead with his ruined mouth. He held her tight for the briefest of moments and then flung her towards the daylight and safety. Then, he firmly planted his feet in the hard rocky cave floor. He calmly reached into his backpack for his strongest poisons. Slowly, as the guards clamored against Lucias chilling spells, he placed the poisons upon his blades. As the guards approached, they witnessed the rogue putting the poison on the blades. They say the furnace burning in his eyes. Yet they still approached. They were going to rip the traitor into pieces. Kopfjagger needed them to focus on him. Not on Lucia. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) A New Mantra Lucia landed with a bone-jarring thump before skidding to a halt outside of the dark cave that held her rogue. Her body was drained and weak. Her magic was nearly gone and she felt completely helpless. Kopfjagger was out of sight, but she knew that he was standing there between the guards and herself. She wanted to help, but she could not move more than her head. Her exhaustion was nearly complete. A blue face came into her field of vision. His head was all she could see as this huge, tusked face looked down on her. She had never seen a troll before, but surely that must be what was about to kill her. A scream began to escape her lips before her body failed her and she slid into the sleep of one that has seen too many horrors to accept another. Kopfjagger stood in the center of the cave. His feet were firmly planted on the slimy rocks. Two swords, wrapped in fire, were held in the rotted hands of the dead man. It was not yet time to die. His eyes closed for a brief second as he went through the ensuing dance in his mind. Dead lungs inhaled deeply and when his eyes opened and the stale air was expelled, they were upon him. It was the smell of spring that he enjoyed so much. Everything somehow smelled more alive. That alone made him feel more alive as well; more in touch with life. Often he would walk the fields in the wee hours of the morning just to feel the dew on his feet and take in the smell of spring. He was no druid or Elf, but he knew the smell of hope and of life renewed. Tomorrow, he told himself, he would bring his bride out here with him. The chores could wait. Mornings like this should be shared. Without sharing them, its almost as if it never happened. Smiling, he turned and ran back to the house. Three were upon him with evidence of more coming. Fire swung in an arc over Kopfjaggers head while another arc swung up and across his body towards the guards. Silvered blades reflected the feeble light of the cave as they dashed towards the lone rogue standing his ground. Black, coagulated blood flew. Chunks of rancid meat were being flung in all directions. Grunts, pain and blurs of flaming steel turned the dark cave into a slaughterhouse. Kopfjagger lowered his twins until their tips rested in the bodies of the fallen and leaned heavily upon them. His flesh and armor were torn asunder. His spirit was twitching for release and thick, black blood oozed from his sides and mouth. The next wave of guards was approaching quickly, but the tunnel was long. He bandaged himself as best he could and resumed his stance, preparing for the next wave. His mind recited a new mantra: She must live. A feminine wail from behind him trailed off before it was completed. Stunned numbness traveled down the Forsakens frame, locking him in place. Outside was supposed to be safe! He cursed loudly. Rotted hands wrapped tight around the familiar weight of steel and Kopfjagger wrenched the twins out of their slick home. In one quick motion, a handful of powder flew into the air and the rogue was gone. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) Fallen Log Moving as quickly as he could while under stealth, Kopfjagger cleared the end of the tunnel and entered into the light of the living world. His eyes searched feverishly for Lucia and the cause of her wail. The curses of the guards behind him were pushed to the back of his mind. Incredibly, they were not the threat any longer. Something outside had stolen his hope of safety and he intended on having whatever it was pay in blood. Movement. His feet were in motion before he realized he was moving. The few trees outside of the tunnel maliciously blocked his view. Muttering curses under his breath, he arced his path wide to try to regain eye contact with the movement. Guards were still behind him, looking and screaming their curses. The movement stopped at a fallen log and seemed to turn to look towards the cave entrance. Two shapes, one upright the other being carried was all he could make out from this distance. After a short pause, the two went behind the log and were out of sight. Cursing still, Kopfjagger debated if he should come out of stealth. He could not move as fast while concealed. The illusion of him being invisible could not be maintained if he ran, but he needed to get to those two as quickly as possible. Reluctantly, he remained stealthed as he approached the fallen log. The voice of a troll came from the other side of the log. Joo be mighty urt, mon. The tone was one of concern and not one of a gloating enemy. Had the Head Hunter been the trusting sort, he would have accepted that. Snaking his way along the fallen log, the rogue slunk his way on top of the log, looking down upon a blue troll male and his Lucia. She was sprawled upon the ground. The sight of her tattered robes, dirt encrusted hair and face made relief flood through the Forsaken. She was breathing. The Troll had her head in his hands. Green light surrounded his hands and Lucia shuddered. Kopfjagger was about to leap upon the Troll when her eyes fluttered open. The stoic countenance of one sleeping was replaced with wide eyed horror almost immediately. A sudden pulse of fire shot out from a piece of wood that had before now gone unnoticed. Kopfjagger hissed at its flaming touch and was not longer under stealth. He cursed and leapt off of the log towards the Troll hunched over Lucia. Flaming sword met shield. Its twin cut into the leg of the Troll. Rage formed words and were hurled at the Troll. He had come so close to seeing her freed that a lone Troll shaman was not going to stand in his way. Dis woman has been tru enough mon. Joo wont be touchin er while de spirit still be in me body mon. Circling the Troll now, the Head Hunter searched for a weakness. Shaman were difficult to kill and he had little practice with them. Leave the human, mutant. Lucia snuck her way to a crouch and once the blows had stopped, she ran to hide behind her Rogue. Kopfjagger spread his arms out, swords still swaying in protection. She is with me, Troll, he said through bared teeth. The Troll then did the most curious thing. He smiled and lowered his shield and hammer. Well dat be most excellent mon! The blue face of the Troll split wide open in a huge grin, making his curved tusks protrude all the more. I be tinkin dat joo be one of dem mean deadlings tryin ta urt the little woman ere. She be torn up sometin awful mon. I be healin on her so shell be all bettah soon mon. She got a strong spirit. The Troll nodded at Lucia after his compliment. Fire was running through Lucias veins again, ready to kill the blue monster in front of Kopfjagger. She could see over his shoulder as the two spoke to each other. This language was different from the tongue of her protector and all the words were lost on her. She was very good with languages and anything that had discernable patterns, but she confessed to herself that this was just all gibberish. All she could do was wait and follow the lead of the Rogue. She was just relieved that he was here. Kopfjagger tilted his head slightly at the Troll. Why entered his mind more than a dozen times as this grinning Troll spoke. Thank you even entered a few times. We need to be gone from this place, Troll. You may wish to consider the same for yourself. As if to mark his words as true, the sounds of guards calling out to one another drifted into earshot. Six eyes followed the sound. Three individuals frowned at what they heard and saw coming down the hill. Fanned out in small groups of two or three, the guards were beginning to spill out of the cave, searching. Kopfjagger quickly heaved his pack onto the ground and began to rummage through it. Lucia kept her eyes on the guards, but her hand strayed to rest upon the Forsakens shoulder. His solidness was reassuring, just as her touch was soothing to him. The Troll looked over the two in front of him and shook his head slightly. The smile was back in a second though. Slather. The human and Forsaken both looked up at him with expressionless eyes. He swallowed. Dat be my name, mons. Slather, he said still holding onto his smile. Glowing eyes arose from a quickly assembled pile of vials and herbs splayed out on the ground. They then turned to the human and spoke in a tongue unfamiliar to the Troll. Lucia looked at the Troll and said Lucia, as she pointed to herself. I am the Head Hunter, Kopfjagger said once his gaze was back on the Troll. I am now a traitor to my people and the hunt is for me. If you value your hide, it is long past time you should have left. He turned back to his brewing. He muttered about how complicated this one was as he quickly assembled what was required. Slather was feeling rather put off. He had helped the human out of compassion for her and now he was being shoved aside. He never liked how the Forsaken tortured the living. He was, after all, a living and was never at ease with his tentative allies methods. Three thick blue fingers toyed with his tusks as he thought. Something very interesting was going on here if a deadling was helping a human. And the human knew him well to rest her hand so gently upon his shoulder without even thinking about it. No, he thought to himself. He was not going to be cast aside. Bowing to the pair of them, he stepped onto the log and looked down at the two of them. I can get joo two some time. And with that, he stepped off and started walking towards the guards. Kopfjagger cursed again and Lucia frowned down at him for it. He felt heat rising in his cheeks. She did pick up languages fast, he thought to himself. A mental note was filed to keep his cursing a bit more private. Smiling, he finished the brew and handed it to Lucia. He was stuffing equipment and his sparse reserve of herbs into his bag when she drank. Lucia felt strange after drinking from the vial Kopfjagger gave her. At first it was like being dizzy but without the vertigo. She felt the world lurch and her stomach clench. She felt her skin pale, bone white, the blood draining from her face. Her body felt weak, brittle. When she raised her hand and looked at it she choked back a scream. Her flesh was missing, and yet she could still feel it there, covering the surface of her fingers. What had he given her, she wondered. She went up to him and used a delicately curved finger bone to poke him. In rough gutterspeak she asked him what the heck had happened to her? Grinning from ear to ear, the Head Hunter looked up at the skeleton. Noggenfogger, he said through his smile. Standing now that his packing was complete, he placed a hooded cape around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. Most of his armor was packed away and his twins were wrapped up in a blanket, resting on top of his pack. They no longer looked like a Rogue with flaming swords and a human. Just two Forsaken walking together. Looking her over, she could have used a full body robe, but the long cape would have to be good enough. It was then that he heard Slathers voice come from the hill by the city. He was declaring that he had found a human woman running with a Forsaken towards Silverpine. Sure, he would show them the way. He never had much to spare, but he and his rarely went without. When the Ironwright family lost their crops to blight, he was the first to offer assistance. They had more sheep than they could properly tend anyway, he protested when the dwarves tried to humbly reject the offerings. Strange, he thought to himself, how humans assumed that only they knew how to raise sheep. Just because someone was different did not mean they were alien. People just needed to learn to love, thats all. Ow! Dwarves shake hands entirely too hard! Kopfjaggers eyebrows rose. That was nice of the Troll, he admitted. He owed that Slather one. A big one, as a matter of fact. As he and Lucia made their way to the zeppelin back to Grom Gol, he explained as best he could what Slather had done for them. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) End of Kopf's Story Book 11 [<---Book 10] [[Kopf%27s_Story_Book_12|[Book 12--->]]] Category:Story